The Proton Transmogrification
"The Proton Transmogrification" is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on May 1, 2014, three days before the real . Summary Professor Proton passes away leaving the gang upset, but still preparing for . Leonard and Penny attend Professor Proton's funeral and talk about their rejected marriage proposals. Extended Plot The guys are planning their activities. Penny asks if that is a real like Star Wars' . Howard explains that that holiday is per the critically panned Star Wars Christmas special. Star Wars Day is on May the Fourth as in "May the Fourth (force) be with you". Penny gets the reference but doesn't show any recognition in her . That night Leonard knocks on Sheldon's door while he is finalizing the for their . He is including one after they see " " so that they can about it. Leonard has some bad that he just read on-line that Arthur Jeffries (Professor Proton) has . He tries to comfort Sheldon by ging him, who tells him to stop. The is on Star Wars Day. Sheldon says he is not upset about Professor Proton's death. Later, at Amy's Apartment, Sheldon is watching an old of Professor Proton. He feels that he was struck down in the prime of his own life. Amy wants to know if he wants her to go to the funeral with him, but Sheldon thinks that he won't be able to tell the ing from the mourners. Besides more the inevitable is a complete of time. Amy mentions that watching all those Star Wars is a waste of time. Sheldon tells her that is a good reason for him to withhold , if they were in a is available. Day, they are preparing Star Wars foods and to watch all the Star Wars movies. Penny gets upset when she realizes she gets their Star Wars . Sheldon is being er than usual, but says that Arthur is gone and there is nothing he can do about. He makes a to the death of where Penny finishes the scene and again gets upset. (Why do I know this?) Sheldon feels that since Arthur was a he would not care about silly like funerals. In Amy's Apartment, Amy and Bernadette are making a in the shape of the . Amy thinks that Arthur's death was harder on Sheldon than he wants to admit. As the get ready to their cake, it rolls off the . At the funeral, Penny admits this is her first since she has never lost anybody close except for a pig that was used in a . Penny didn't know him much, but she liked him and she wants to cry, She can't so she tell Leonard to do it for them. He starts to about him and starts to tear up. Then Penny starts to cry and thanks Leonard for being the one in their . The are debating which order to watch the movies in. Sheldon pops in "The Phantom Menace" which they all just want to get over with. After discussing other order to watch the movies in, which upsets Sheldon who wants to see the whole . Sheldon runs into his . Howard and Raj wonder if they should go after him, but they decide to watch the movies instead. Without Sheldon they decide to start with episode 4 and wonder if they should look in on him, but only after the scene. (Do-do-do-do....) Sheldon dreams that he is in the looking at old of Arthur Jeffries who then appears to him. He admits to being dead and enjoying not having any problems. He doesn't really know why he is ing Sheldon since he wants to his . Sheldon feels that he is there because he is his Obi Wan coming to advise him as the original did . Arthur is not familiar with Star Wars and is confused when he ally changes into Obi-Wan's costume. He activates his and has fun swinging it around until he himself and asks for a . In the room, Penny finds the funeral kind of a a . Leonard is thinking about his own and his in life. He regrets not having ed, taken more , learned another (not ) and having said no when Penny to him. Penny reminds him that it wasn't the right and then reiterates that THIS is also not the right time. The proposal count is currently 2 to 1. To even it out Penny asks if she should propose again so he can turn her down and they are even. Penny proposes. Again Leonard , but this time ingly, and tells her that it is a big and is not sure he wants to say . Amy and Bernadette are fixing their damaged Death Star cake, this time with a bottom. Neither of them watched Professor Proton when they were younger, though that was the reason that Sheldon got interested in . Bernadette got interested because she wanted to a for being . Amy wanted to be in the , but her mother thought that they just sell on the like . She found her interest in science when she checked a out of the to look up what a whore was. On their way back in his car, Leonard is whether to say . Penny again asks Leonard to him and he considers a new proposal. With two proposals in one day, Leonard wonders if she want to spend the rest of her telling people how to Hofstadter. Penny tells him to do whatever he want, so he soften and tells her that he her and then he doesn't want to marry her right now. She thanks him and then he brings up the second proposal he heard. Back in Sheldon’s they are now in a on on the Star Wars planet from " ". Arthur thinks that he is in . Obi Wan advised Luke while he was getting his Jedi training, so Sheldon wants to hear from Arthur. He tells him to make sure he has a . Then they start talking about death and Sheldon mentions losing his Pop-pop and father and eleven Doctor Who's. Since Arthur left, all the men Sheldon looked up to have left. Professor Proton tells Sheldon that people may leave us, but he should and those who are still with us. Sheldon admits that he does appreciate those around him. Leonard returns, wakes Sheldon up and Sheldon gives Leonard an appreciative hug. Sheldon wants to rejoin the movie , but insists that they start over. Penny and Leonard join watching the Star Wars movies with Penny still making fun of them. Amy and Bernadette show up with their Death Star cake which everybody loves. They for missing the movies, but are informed that the movies were started over so Sheldon could watch them which did not Amy and Bernadette. Much later the guys have all fallen a in front of the what he is talking about so the Professor leaves. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Notes *'Title Reference:' Professor Proton passes on and transgresses to the other side. *Taping date: February 11, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=456 *This episode was watched by 16.07 million people with a rating of 4.5 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending May x 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on May 1, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics *Jesse Schedeen for IGN- "Sheldon may be the comedic bedrock of this show, but I find he's often at his best when the writers touch on his troubled childhood. And Proton's guidance - that Sheldon should appreciate the people in his life he cares about while they're still around - was very appropriate. Heck, Sheldon hugging Leonard might just be the most emotionally satisfying moment in this show's history. It was a validation of a friendship whose basis too often seems to be built on snark and mutual disdain. It might have been nice to see Sheldon show Amy a similar dose of affection, but one step at a time.Leonard and Penny featured in the other half of the episode, attending Proton's funeral in Sheldon's absence. Their scenes were mostly played for laughs, which seemed the right approach given how heavy Sheldon's material got towards the end. There was a nice moment where Leonard cried at the knowledge that he was able to briefly work with his childhood idol, but Penny kind of ruined the moment when she joined in. Nice going, Penny." Trivia * One rumor that the episode "The Friendship Turbulence" will air on March 6th which proved unfounded. * The third and final appearance of Bob Newhart as television science host Arthur Jeffries, aka Professor Proton. * is celebrated by Star Wars fans and science fiction enthusiasts every May 4th ("May the fourth be with you"). This episode was first broadcast on May 1st, 2014. * Filmed out of sequence by almost twelve weeks, to both accommodate Bob Newhart's schedule and give Lucasfilm's famous special effects division, Industrial Light and Magic, time to complete post-processing effects work on the episode (specifically, Newhart as a Jedi ghost ala Obi-Wan Kenobi, complete with lightsaber). * Amy told Bernadette in "The Wildebeest Implementation" (S4E22) that she was in the Cub Scouts for two years before they found out she was a girl; here, she tells her in this episode that she was forbidden from joining the Girl Scouts by her mother. It's likely that her mother found out about the deception and forbade her from joining as a way of controlling her, even going so far as to invent a ficticious organization (the "Girl Sprouts"). * After Arthur tells Sheldon to cherish his friends, he wakes from his dream and hugs Leonard, not Amy as some fans had wanted. This makes sense, as it was Leonard, not Amy, who considered Professor Proton an influence in his life. It also bookended the beginning of the episode, where Leonard attempted to give Sheldon a comforting hug; it wasn't until Arthur told Sheldon to appreciate the people in his life that he was finally able to understand and reciprocate the gesture. * In the previous episode ("The Anything Can Happen Recurrence"), Sheldon was told to give into his relationship with Amy. In this episode, Arthur told him to cherish his friends. Presumably, this will eventually include a deeper relationship with Amy, an event that's been building for quite a while. * On the planet Dagobah, Arthur is trying to help Sheldon deal with his feelings in a manner similar to psychologist Bob Hartley, Bob Newhart's character on . * Arthur Jeffrries' exact date of death is May 1, 2014. * At the funeral, Penny says that she can't cry, though she's able to do it on cue when acting, as in "The Indecision Amalgamation." * Penny acts upset that she knows a lot of Star Wars references, yet she once quoted Yoda ("Do, or do not; there is no try," from ) in "The Wheaton Recurrence" and didn't seem particularly upset about it. This continues a pattern of Penny becoming more and more familiar and comfortable with the boys' geek world, as she has also referenced Star Trek trivia on several occasions. Quotes :Sheldon: This is the swamp land of Dagobah. :Arthur: Well, I... thought it was Florida. ---- :Sheldon: Gentlemen, since Star Wars’ Day is rapidly approaching we should finalize our plans. :Penny: That’s a real thing? What is it? Star Wars’ Christmas? :Howard: No, don’t be ridiculous. That’s Wookie Life Day. ---- :Sheldon: What are you doing? :Leonard: Comforting you? :Sheldon: Your heart might be in the right place, but your head, chest and arms certainly aren’t. ---- :Sheldon: I’ll be at home celebrating Star Wars’ Day as planned. :Amy: Are you sure you don’t want to say goodbye? :Sheldon: Amy, mourning the inevitable is a complete waste of time. :Amy: And watching a bunch of goofy space movies you’ve seen hundreds of time isn’t? :Sheldon: If we were in a physical relationship you just lost sex tonight. ---- :Howard: (To Sheldon, who is sitting in his spot with a blank expression on his face) Are you upset or just rebooting? ---- :Raj: If you're not in the mood for coffee, I can always make you a Chai Tea-Threepio. :Penny: Oh, I get it, like C-3PO... what happened to me?! :(later) :Sheldon: When Darth Vader struck down Obi-Wan, did Luke cry like a baby and go to his funeral? :Penny: No, he blew up the Death Star... why do I know this?!! :(later) :Raj: Before you go, at least let me pack you some Attack of the Scones for the road. :Penny: Oh, like Attack of the Clones... we are leaving right now!!! ---- :Amy: Arthur passing away was harder on Sheldon than he’s ready to admit. I’m hoping this will cheer him up. :Bernadette: Me too. Although it might have been thoughtless of us to make a Death Star cake. :Amy: No it combines two of Sheldon’s favorite things. Chocolate chips and the ability of destroying a planet with a push of a button. ---- :Sheldon: Arthur. I thought you were dead. :Arthur: I am. It’s fantastic. I mean this is the longest I’ve gone running into a men’s room in years. :Sheldon: Why are you here? :Arthur: I don’t know. I was of going to haunt my ex-wife. :Sheldon: I know why. You’ve come to me because you’re my Obi-Wan. :Arthur: I’m not…I’m not familiar with that Is that an internet? :Sheldon: Wow. You’re dead so I’m gonna let that slide. Obi Wan Kenobi is a character from Star Wars. After his physical demise he comes to Luke Skywalker as his mentor in spirit form. :Arthur: Well that clears that up. :Sheldon: You must be here to give me advice. :Arthur: in Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi robes. Well this…this is weird. Most of my robes open in the back. :Sheldon: Those are your Jedi robes. :Arthur: Oh wait...what? What…what is this? light saber. :Sheldon: Oh, be careful with that. :Arthur: Whoa. Whoa. Oh, neato. light saber around. I’m uh. I’m going to need a Band-Aid. ---- :Leonard: Well? What did you think of your first funeral? :Penny: Well, I don’t want to be a jerk, but it was a bummer. :Leonard: Well, when I go you can rent a bounce house. :Penny: You think about dying :Leonard: Well, no I think about if I have any regrets. :Penny: What do you regret? :Leonard: Um. You know, I didn’t travel more, take more risks, learn another language . :Penny: You know Klingon. :Leonard: That’s true. :Penny: I meant that as a regret. :Leonard: Just thought of one more. :Penny: what’s that? :Leonard: I regret not saying yes when you asked me to marry you. :Penny: Well, that just wasn't the right time. :Leonard: Yeah. :Penny: And this is also not the right time to propose. :Leonard: What? :Penny: I know that face; that’s your propose face. :Leonard: I was not going to propose. It’s already two to one. :Penny: What two to one? :Leonard: I proposed twice, you proposed once. It’s two to one. :Penny: Oh my God. It’s not a contest. :Leonard: I don’t know what you’re upset about. I’m the one who is losing. :Penny: Fine. Would you feel better if I proposed and you could turn me down again? :Leonard: I think I would. :Penny: OK, Leonard. Will you marry me? :Leonard: Hm? :Penny: No, don’t you dare. You reject me right now and tie things up. :Leonard: It’s should a big decision I don’t want to have any regrets. ---- :Bernadette: I got into science because I was the smallest kid in school so I thought if I became a scientist I can invent a formula that can make me taller. :Amy: That’s cute. :Bernadette: Yeah. I thought it was working for a while, but then I just found out my brother was lower the pencil marks on the door frame. How about you? :Amy: I guess it must have begun back when I was in the girl sprouts. :Bernadette: Girl sprouts? :Amy: My mom made it up as an alternative to the Girl Scouts. She didn’t want me selling cookies on some street corner like a whore. :Bernadette: How did that get you into science? :Amy: Oh, I went to the library to check out a book on biology to see what whores did. ---- :Leonard: On the one hand if I say yes.. :Penny: It isn't funny anymore. Just say no so we’re done with this. Will you marry me or not? :Leonard: Ooh, Interesting. Did you propose to me again? :Penny: No. :Leonard: Really, because I just hear “will you marry me?” That’s two proposals in one day. Sounds like someone wants to spend of their life telling people how to spell the name “Hofstadter”. :Penny: You know what? Fine. Do whatever you want. :Leonard: Hey, Penny, Don’t get upset. Here. I love you, but no. I will not marry you. :Penny: Thank you. :Leonard: Now about that second proposal. On the one hand… ---- :Arthur: Where are we? :Sheldon: This is the swampland of Dagobah. It’s where Luke was trained in the ways of the Jedi. :Arthur: Oh, too bad. I thought it was Florida. :Sheldon: When Obi-Wan came to Luke on this very spot he gave him all sorts of helpful advice. So, um, what have you got for me? :Arthur: Um, always get a pre-nupt. :Sheldon: That’s it? I thought there would be more of a reason why you are here. :Arthur: Why do you think I’m here? :Sheldon: I suppose it has something to do with your recent passing. :Arthur: Is this the first time you lost someone close to you? :Sheldon: Oh no, no. I already had to say good-bye to eleven Doctor Who’s. :Arthur: Yeah, I out lived a few of my doctors, too. :Sheldon: Of course my grandfather died when I was five and my father died when I was fourteen. :Arthur: I’m sorry about that. :Sheldon: And now you’re gone too. It’s like all the men I've looked up to have gone away. :Arthur: You know it’s all right to be sad about it, but just make sure appreciate those who are still there for you. :Sheldon: But I do appreciate them. :Arthur: Well then what am I doing in the swamp dressed like Friar Tuck? Appreciate them Sheldon. ---- :Howard: Some of the physical comedy of Jar Jar is tough to watch. :Leonard: At least they toned him down in the second one. :Penny: Yeah, he is pretty stupid. :Raj: Hey, we can say it, you can’t. ---- :Sheldon: You’re back. :Arthur: Yeah, apparently I’m here whenever you need me. :Sheldon: That’s nice. :Arthur: Maybe for you. :Sheldon: Well why do I need you now? :Arthur: Well as near as I can tell you fell asleep watching Star Wars and now you’re dreaming you’re watching Star Wars. :Sheldon: So? :Arthur: Don’t you see a problem there? I mean how you’re spending your limited time on earth. :Sheldon: Not at all. :Arthur: OK. Good luck to you. ---- :Bernadette: This is pretty cool, you don't see too many spherical cakes. :(Cake rolls off the table with a loud splat) :Amy: (sarcastically) I wonder why that is. Gallery Bts40.jpg|The cast and Bob Newhart. Newh.jpg Fourth.jpg|Star Wars' Day poster. Bye12.jpg|Doing an old episode of his television show. Bye13.jpg|Penny about to head to Professor Proton's funeral. Bye14.jpg|The guys making plans for Star Wars' Day. Bye15.jpg|Discussing the movies they're going to watch on Star Wars' Day. Bye16.jpg|Leonard comforting an unappreciative Sheldon after hearing Professor Proton died. Bye17.jpg|At Professor Proton's funeral. Bye18.jpg|Happy Star Wars' Day!!! Bye19.jpg|Death Star cake. Bye20.jpg|Sheldon cherishing Leonard after the Professor's advice. Bye21.jpg|Admiring Amy and Bernie's Death Star cake. Day6.png|Professor Proton dressed as Obi-Wan on Dagobah in Sheldon's dream. Day5.png|Penny doesn't believe what they are doing for Star Wars' Day. Day4.png|Professor Proton dressed as Obi-Wan on Dagobah in Sheldon's dream. Day3.png|Yea, Life Day! Day2.png|Professor Proton dressed as Obi-Wan on Dagobah in Sheldon's dream. Day1.png|Arthur Jeffries visiting Sheldon as Obi-Wan. Cake7.png|Leoanrd and Penny at Professor Proton's funeral. Cake6.png|Arthur getting a kick out of his light saber. Cake5.png|The ghost of Arthur Jeffries contacts Sheldon. Cake4.png|Penny mad at Leonard. Cake3.png|Upset over Arthur's death. Cake2.png|Penny trying to cry at the funeral. Cake1.png|Amy and Sheldon. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Delsino Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Shamy Category:Professor Proton Category:Death Category:Spoilers Category:Stub Category:Articles With Photos Category:Penny Proposes Category:Sheldon Dream